Kasih Sayang
by Ishira Stuwerd
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura meninggalkan adik mereka di hutan'hanya berdua'.karena terlalu lama menunggu mereka pulang,Kusyina,Sakura dan Sasuke mencari mereka,lalu...tolong di baca ya...dan jangan lupa di Review.


Naruto:5 thn Sasuke:8 thn Sakura:8 thn Ino:5 thn Kusyina:37 thn

KASIH SAYANG

Pada suatu hari,seorang wanita sedang melahirkan,dan seorang laki-laki tapi sayangnya dia sudah yang cantik itu bernama Uzumaki Kusyina,dan laki-laki yang cool (keren) itu bernama Namikaze Minato.

Kriiiik…"ohayo…kaa-san"kata seorang laki-laki dengan nada memalas,dia bernama Uzumaki Sasuke."dasar Sasuke-kun gak bisa lihat apa kaa-san lagi melahirkan" bentak Kusyina kesal." Gak, lagian mana ada seorang perempuan melahirkan seceria itu tanpa merasa kesakitan?"jawab Sasuke sekaligus bertanya."ada kok"jawab Kusyina"siapa?"Tanya Sasuke lagi,sambil memakan sarapannya."kaa-san"jawab Kusyina sambil tertawa kecil."hah ~ !"Sasuke mengeluh.

Oee…oee…tangisan seorang bayi.(yah…seperti yang kalian ketahui bayinya sudah lahir)."wah!dia kita berinama apa ya Sasuke-kun?"Tanya Kusyina."hmm,bagaimana kalau Yuki?" Tanya Sasuke balik."itu untuk perempuan tau,dia ini laki-laki…laki-laki tahu…"bentak Kusyina. "hoo…laki-laki ya…,hmmm,bagaimana kalau Naruto?"Tanya Sasuke lagi. "hoo..oke…! hehehe, anakku yang satu ini memang pintar"jawab Kusyina sambil tertawa."aduh…,susah juga punya kaa-san seperti ini…!"

5 tahun kemudia….

"Sasuke nii-chan…."teriak Naruto."ada apa ?"Tanya Sasuke"tolong dong,aku tersangkut di pohon nih…,gak bisa turun…"jawab Naruto dengan manja."hah ~ !"Sasuke mengeluh sambil menolong Naruto.

Sebenarnya Sasuke dan Naruto sedang latihan di hutan dekat dengan desa mereka,yaitu desa konoha.

"Sasuke-kun…...boleh aku ikut bergabung bersama kalian ?"Tanya seorang perempuan berambut panjang,bernama Haruno Sakura."boleh sa….ng?yang di belakangmu itu siapa?"Tanya Sasuke."oh,perkenalkan dia adalah adikku,namanya Haruno Ino"jawab Sakura."salam kenal.."Ino mengucap salam."salam kenal juga"balas Sasuke dan Naruto.

"oh ya,Ino itu sebaya dengan Naruto,jadi tolong bermain dengannya yang akrab ya Naruto?"ucap Sakura sambil bertanya."ya….Sakura nee-chan"jawab naruto.

Hosh…hosh…hosh…"Ino-chan kau tak apa-apa- kan?"Tanya Naruto,"i…iya gak apa-apa,tapi istirahat sebentar ya Naruto-kun"jawab Ino."hmm,baik lah"jawab Naruto.

"huh…,Sasuke nii-chan dan Sakura nee-chan malah pulang"bentak Naruto marah."sudahlah kita pulang juga yuk"ajak Ino."baik….,tapi…..kau tau jalan pulangnya?"jawab Naruto sekaligus bertanya."he…..,jadi kamu gak tau juga?ku kira kamu tau makanya aku ngajak pulang!"Haaaa?kau juga nggak tau?kalau begitu terpaksa deh…kita menunggu sampai mereka datang menjemput".

"Naruto-kun…..Ino-chan…..."teriak Kusyina,Sakura dan Sasuke."aduh…mereka kemana sih!"Kusyina tampak khawatir."hmmmm kalau gak salah lihat sih tadi sore kayaknya mereka ke arah sana deh"jawab Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah yang di tuju."hmmm,mungkin juga"jawab Sasuke."baiklah kita kesana aja"ajak Kusyina.

Saat itu di tempat Naruto dan Ino…..

Zzzzz…Zzzzz…Zzzzz…"waduh…,bagaimana ini…,Ino-chan malah tidur,"Naruto sudah menunggu kurang lebih empat jam.

Krasak krasak * suara semak-semak yang di injak *."ah..,itu dia,"teriak Sakura"hah ~ untung saja ketemu"keluh Sasuke."Naruto-kun…..."teriak Kusyina,"kaa-san? Kaa-san…..."air mata bercucuran di pipi Naruto * wah..wah..wah..lebai amat ya..*.paaak,semua terdiam….hening…."kemana aja kamu?kaa-san hamper saja kehilanganmu,seperti kaa-san kehilangan tou-san."teriak Kusyina bercucuran air mata di pipinya.

Ino tiba-tiba saja terbangun,dia ternganga di tempat nya berdiri kenapa mereka terdiam seperti itu?,dan dia berlari ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke."ada apa?"Tanya Ino"lihat saja"jawab Sasuke.

"maaf kaa-san…,tadi kami sedang latihan,lalu nii-chan dan nee-chan pergi pulang,aku dan Ino-chan bilang kalau kita masih mau nii-chan dan nee-chan langsung pulang tanpa menunggu kami,dan kami nggak tau jalan pulangnya"jelas Naruto kepada Kusyina memeluk Naruto dan air matanya tetap mengalir di pipinya."maaf…maaf… kaa-san minta maaf ya Naruto-kun"Kusyina meminta maaf kepada Naruto dengan nada terisak-isak.

Setelah kejadian itu,mereka semua pergi pulang bersama-sama,sesampainya di rumah Kusyina meminta Ino dan Sakura untuk makan malam bersama,dan mereka memasak makanan psesial buat mereka semua."oke Naruto-kun ayo kita mulai pertarungannya.."teriak Kusyina"ayo…,kali ini siapayang dapat menghabiskan duapuluh piring oke…"teriak Naruto" oke…" teriak Kusyina lagi.

Semua ternganga dengan perlakuan mereka,"pasti mereka memikirkan sifat Kaa-san dan Naruto sangat mirip."jelas Sasuke"tapi…,seru juga mempunyai kaa-san dan adik yang aneh seperti ini…hm"jelas Sasuke lagi.


End file.
